prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 119
Jock tries to call in a favour by pointing out to Vera how he helped her over Kerry Vincent's accusations. Vera keeps quiet during the staff meeting about what she knows about Jock. Judy apologises to Bea for accusing her of killing Sharon, and although she does not want to say at first and Doreen nods to her to keep quiet, she tells Bea who really did it. Even so, Bea won't commit herself immediately to helping Judy set up Jock. Vera tells Jock she didn't expose him only because she had no evidence to back her up: he offers her half the commission on the house sale in return for her silence. Bea and Judy confront Jock and Vera half overhears Judy accuse Jock of murder . Vera feels she must act now and takes the new accusation to Erica. Kerry has to show Helen the door in order to get any work done. Erica questions Doreen again, but she still sticks to her story that Jock had nothing to do with the harassment against her. Neverthless, Erica is sure Doreen is hiding something and tells Jock he will be reported to the Department and to the police. Mr Westmore arrives with a contract for Doreen to sign, but Paul asks to speak to Doreen first. He suggests to Doreen that she doesn't have to see the solicitor and offers to tell the solicitor himself. When he passes on the message to Mr Westmore that Doreen isn't selling, he adds that the business practices of Mr Westmore's client would be of interest to the police. Judy accuses Jock of murder in front of Meg. Meg tells Vera about Jock's lack of reaction to Judy's accusation, so Vera sets Meg straight about Jock's true nature. The police question Jock again, but he admits nothing, while attempting to throw back the suspicion for Sharon's death on Judy. However, Erica tells Jock he is suspended pending an internal inquiry. Jock calls Judy out of the rec room and warns her not to make any more accusations as the staff think she needs psychiatric help. When she slaps his face, he retaliates with a grossly detailed account of how he killed Sharon. David advises Kerry that changing her style will make her work harder to sell. Although she is annoyed with him to begin with, he manages to charm her into bed. Lizzie is disappointed when Marcia tells her she can't afford the local accommodation any longer and she and Josie are going back to the country. Lizzie offers Marcia financial help from her compensation, but she refuses. Bea suggests that Lizzie asks Doreen for a loan until her money comes through. Erica tells Judy she can't act on her evidence of Jock's guilt, as it is only hearsay and guesswork. Paul advises Doreen not to lend Lizzie money as she won't be able to pay Doreen back until her compensation comes through. He suggests instead that as Doreen's house will be empty that she lets Monica and Josie live there temporarily. When Paul visits Kerry he notices her pick up David's wallet from the floor and try to hide it. Kerry has to show it to him to prove that it's not a punter's wallet, so Paul finds out she has been seeing David and tells her he will have to tell the parole board. Bea sees the point of Judy's argument that to let Jock get away with murder means accepting that all their lives are of no value and can be snuffed out whenever any corrupt screw decides. Marcia refers to the trip to see Lizzie as a "business trip" while talking to Josie She is delighted when Paul finds her and Josie as they are about to leave to tell them about the accommodation Lizzie has arranged for them. Next Episode Episode 120 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes